


Day 5:  sliced throat. At the night of Satinalia

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: О принятии этого решения они позаботились заранее. Даже если потом Элиссе придется везти из крепости труп.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 5:  sliced throat. At the night of Satinalia

— А-ааа-аа. 

В основном всё происходит на один лад, говорит ей Натаниэль. Когда никого нет рядом, он напевает ей это на ухо и смотрит своими отливающими серебром зрачками. Элисса отодвигает в сторону косичку на затылке и старается не смотреть: как назло, первое пятно скверны Натаниэль получает на указательном пальце. 

Рука же, осторожно разминающая её ноющую шею, пока ещё без того, привычного запаха. 

— Вот так всегда, — шепчет он на ухо. 

Элисса не кивает: этот звук слишком резонирует с тем же, из её кошмаров. Нет смысла соглашаться с тем, что они знают уже давно. 

За дверью слышится топот: адьютантка первого Стража очень строго требует не медлить и быть готовой к вечеру. А значит, в эту Сатиналью не будет покоя никому: от новобранцев до последнего поваренка.

Наверное, это не очень хорошо: продумывать всё сейчас, когда праздник, когда они так долго готовились с докладом, надеялись дотянуть до зимы. Но ещё два года назад Натаниэль просил её позаботиться загодя, так что в путешествие они пришли готовыми. 

Пузырек лежит возле фляги, а Вороны обещали не самый короткий эффект. 

— Ты выдержишь? 

Натаниэль коротко очерчивает контуры бледно-синих от времени гор над её лбом и под глазами и лишь потом шепчет на ухо:

— Сделай всё сразу после Сатинальи. Завтра или послезавтра. Я... я не хочу знать, когда точно. Просто поспать. 

Элисса не возражает. 

Просто ждёт, когда же принесут ответ от адъютаники Первого Стража. 

Она должна пойти навстречу. 

***

— Спокойной ночи, — довольно отвечает ей Натаниэль, — Элисса. Пускай тебе повезёт также, как и мне. Сиди рядом, если хочешь, а то здесь так холодно... 

Элисса чувствует, как взмокает её спина под дублетом и как наливает рубашка: здесь жарко, как посреди огненной бури. И как хорошо, что он больше не узнает о таком эффекте яда! 

Только вот... Сон будет долгим — увы, эта настойка должна быть надежной, даже если Первый Страж откажет ей и настоит на Призыве по всем правилам. 

Вернее, уже настоял. 

Элисса прислушивается: Натаниэль хотел бы выпить это в кубке, с лучшим ривейнским, так что непричастность будет не в её сторону. 

Только вот он уже написал и свою волю, а завещание они составляли ещё перед поездкой. 

Но раз Страж несогласен...

Констебль Кусланд уже готова. 

Серебряный таз с семейным гербом Хоу неслышно скользит по ковру. 

Элисса осторожно отодвигает Натаниэля к краю кровати. 

Так, спокойно, он уже не проснётся, она сможет выполнить своё обещание. 

Так, ещё ближе. 

Она сожжет утром рубаху, отвезет его к уже сложенному погребальному костру в пустыне, возле пещер, бросит рядом старые меч и шлем, не даст уехать тем, кто поддерживает союз с Орлеем.

А пока Элисса резко протыкает кадык Натаниэля и прижав его голову к краю таза, закрывает глаза. 

Движение происходит наощупь, но Элисса чувствует, как насквозь промокает её рубашка. 

И лишь затем снимает её, комкает, обитрает тело Натаниэля. 

У неё есть время до рассвета. Онхотел упокоиться в любимом камзоле. 

Только... Только нужно открыть глаза. 

Он ведь получил своё. 

Элисса со вздохом закрывает его отныне отмеченные серебристый мелками скверны зрачки. 

Она не знает, чего именно хочет больше: отвернуться от того, как он похож на спящего с этой раной поперек горла или наоборот, не отпускать его как можно дольше, пока он не закоченеет.


End file.
